Sonadow I hate everything about you why do I love
by Lover-of-Shadmaria-and-Sonadow
Summary: There is a little fine line between love and hate little did these two hedgehogs know they were about to cross it and as one says love knows no boundaries…  This is Sonadow


There is a little fine line between love and hate little did these two hedgehogs now they were about to cross it and as one says love knows no boundaries…..

All through out the rivalry of Sonic and Shadow, Shadow hated Sonic with a burning passion but what he doesn't realize it that this is not hate he is feeling for the blue hedgehog, will Shadow be able to over come this feeling while fighting Sonic in a grueling battle and will Sonic figure out Shadow's newest darkest secret before it's to late?

Chapter one Thoughts and a bitter sweet to good to be true dream

The ebony hedgehog stood leaning against a tree the sun setting rolling over the landscape the grass changing its color and the sky was tinted a rosy pink and orange all mixed together. The ebony hedgehog sighed he should feel peaceful but always there was a raging conflict in his mind lately his races with Sonic and the many brawling sessions with Sonic hung heavily in his mind, when ever he thought of Sonic it made his blood boil and his cheeks grew hotter than ever what was wrong with him? He hated Sonic or so he thought there was something other than the feeling of what he thought was hatred that was there, he felt some how drawn to the blue hedgehog seeking him out like he was trying to prove himself to the blue hedgehog but what was there left to prove Shadow had already beat Sonic in the last ten brawling and racing sessions they had. There was a missing piece to this puzzle, Shadow did not only feel hatred to the blue hedgehog he also felt he needed Sonic around or he wouldn't survive another day in the world that he thought of as living hell and when ever he wasn't around Sonic he would long for Sonic's company and when ever he saw Sonic his heart would skip a few beats before he could even say something or even feel his blood boiling. Shadow sighed sadly as he wacthed the sun set longing for the blue hedgehog to be next to him it was the same feeling he got after the death of his friend Maria this was the same longing feeling he longed for Sonic as he once longed for Maria both of their faces appearing in his mind equal to each other. Shadow slammed his fist on the tree cursing silently to himself why couldn't he block the images of the hedgehog he thought no he knew he hated so much if he hated Sonic why did he need Sonic. Shadow sighed and huddled against the tree wrapping his arms around his legs hugging them to his body it was cold out side not only cold out side but Shadow himself was cold not even when the sun did touch his fur did he feel warmth, he was cold on the inside. He felt that empty feeling in his heart again the place where Maria should be was gone just an empty black hole, he now knew why when ever he was around Sonic even though it made his blood boil he felt closer to Maria then ever.

Shadow sighed and got up and started to walk not knowing where he would end up soon he came to a small clearing and then he layed down looking up at the sky it was now beginning to turn dark outside he layed on his right side how he longed for Sonic to come along and pester the hell out of him right now. Just then he heard a whoosh and he instantly looked around and saw Sonic on a tree branch looking out a ways not at Shadow himself but in another direction Shadow sighed and layed back down wishing Sonic would look over at his direction he closed his eyes then the familiar voice of Sonic rang in his ears, "Hey Shadow are you awake?" Shadow heard Sonic ask. Shadow's eyes snapped open and with his trade mark mph he got up, "What do you want faker?" Shadow asked. Sonic was taken back a little, "Y-You looked lonely so I thought I'd come and say hello." Sonic said. Shadow felt his blood start to boil and his cheeks started to become warm, "Oh alright then Sonic." Shadow replied simply back to Sonic. Sonic nodded, "So what are you doing out here alone?" Sonic asked Shadow. "I'd be asking you the same thing faker." Shadow said lying down again on the grass. Sonic rolled his emerald eyes teasingly and layed next to Shadow looking at the sky that was dark enough now stars were starting to appear. Shadow felt his heart start to race he held his shaking breaths he felt his cheeks grow hotter swearing his muzzle must have been red. Sonic looked over to Shadow, "Shadow are you alright? You look sick are you okay?" Sonic asked his voice worried. Shadow looked to Sonic and nodded trying to hide his blush, "I-I-I'm fine." Shadow failed to sound convincing. "Shadow…" Sonic said his emerald eyes glittering with worry, "Oh Shadow it's alright." Sonic said reaching out his arms as he wrapped Shadow up into a hug Shadow seemed surprised his muzzle red, "S-S-Sonic" Shadow stammered out then he saw Sonic get closer to him until their noses were touching Shadow's heart thumped wildly. Sonic advanced forward their lips not even a centimeter apart Shadow gasped his heart pounding against his chest and then he blinked and it was gone Sonic wasn't there and he was alone laying on the cold barren grassy ground. Then Shadow realized he must have fallen asleep he got pissed and got up and looked around and picked up the nearest thing he could find which was a medium size rock and he chucked it so hard it flew for a few good feet and it hit a tree and then the tree which was just starting to come out of the stages of an sapling, roots become loose and snapped out of the ground it fell over because of the force of the rock and rolled down a hill and landed at the bottom snapped in half. Shadow panted wait he just dreamed that faker was about to kiss him he felt warm all over his muzzle red his blood boiling what the hell was wrong with him he hated Sonic! "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Shadow yelled out silence he panted and sat down feeling lost and confused. Shadow sighed sadly and continued his walk why did he care for Sonic if he hated him? Shadow sighed if he decided to ignore this feeling it would probably leave him alone he then started to jog and then broke out into a run not caring or knowing where he was going he just wanted to run for some reason maybe this is what Sonic experienced just this feeling to just want to run even if you have no idea where your going Shadow's blood boiled yet again. 'Why can't I stop thinking about Sonic what the hell is wrong with me?" Shadow thought yet again speeding off into the night.


End file.
